


non desistas non exieris

by flustraaa



Series: the one where they're in college [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All The Ships, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Law Student Alec Lightwood, M/M, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Oblivious Magnus Bane, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Magnus Bane, Tired Alec Lightwood, Tired Magnus Bane, alec is a procrastinator, also thought of this at work, besties for the resties, i thought it was cute idk, med student magnus bane, whoopsies, wrote this in like ten minutes im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: alec is a sleepy boi™ who "procrastinates"  (in quotations bc the assignment is actually a week early but he felt the need to finish it by five am) and magnus is his bestie for the restie who consistently comes in clutch with coffee that is most likely lethal and will eventually give alec heart palpations but he's a college so he's like "yolo" you knowlo?? i'm sorry for this summary i literally do not sleep my friends.





	non desistas non exieris

**Author's Note:**

> im little-ish still so idrk how college is but im trying my best. from what i've heard from sibs and friends this is exactly it. pls enjoy.

Bloodshot eyes read over the lines of his paper that highlight the significant cases of the Supreme Court. He blinks slowly, eyes owlish and very clearly fighting fatigue. 

The door creeks open, but he ignores it, favoring the section on Palsgraf v. Long Island Railroad Co. case of nineteen twenty-eight.

“So, you booked a study room at three in the morning, huh?” His best friend’s voice filters through before a pair of gray joggers are next to the edge of his textbook. 

“No,” Alec retorts, an irritated quality present in his voice, “I booked it from ten to five.” 

“And how’s that working you for you?” Magnus inquires, swinging his feet back and forth like a toddler. 

“Considering I’m finished with my paper and I still have the room for two more hours I’d say pretty well,” he grumbles, cerulean eyes still running over the lines, though they backtrack every time Magnus opens his _(stupidly pretty)_ mouth, “How’d you even know where I went? You were asleep on the couch with Monsters Inc. on the television.” 

“Darling,” Magnus coos, “I always know when you’re gone.” 

It’s this comment that breaks Alec’s eyes away from the blue-light-emitting torture device... and coincidently cloaks his face in a crimson blush. 

The smirk he finds on Magnus' lips makes him roll his eyes, grunting out, “You’re so full of it.” 

“Wish I was full of—“ Magnus starts, only to be abruptly broken up by an undignified squawk from Alec. 

“No!” He screeches, shaking his head 

“Of cookies,” Magnus rolls his eyes, “Get your head out of the gutter, Alexander.” 

And if Magnus notices the wearied half smile makes its way onto Alec’s face, he never says anything about it. 

“Head is out of the gutter,” Alec mutters, changing the word ‘next’ into ‘in addition to this’, prior to glancing back up at Magnus. 

And then he notices the two coffees in his best friend’s hand and the sudden urge to sob from happiness crashes over him. 

“Is... is that for me?” He chokes, the exhaustion getting the better of him, but it’s worth it when he sees the simper that covers Magnus’ face. 

“Yes, _sayang_ , we both know I could never handle a red eye. Not even one with almond milk,” Magnus murmurs, holding out the reusable coffee cup. 

“You’re my best friend. Who needs a significant other when you can have a Magnus,” Alec breathes, closing his eyes as he takes a long slow sip of the coffee.

Just enough time to miss the sadness that flickers through Magnus’ eyes.  

"Jace cut me off when I poured a red bull into my extra large, full caf-coffee, said ' _yolo_ ' and chugged it."

"You _what_?" Magnus gapes.

"Nothing," Alec sets the coffee cup down, eyes returning to the laptop. It’s then, that it seems, Magnus feels the need to reach out and feel the multiple day old scruff that covers Alec’s face. 

“Magnus, what are you doing?” Alec murmurs, refusing to break his stare at the computer. 

“Your _poor_ face,” he mumbles in lieu of an answer. 

“Pardon?” Alec hisses, and somehow there’s no real heat behind it. 

“Your poor little face is getting swallowed up by that beard,” Magnus murmurs, fingers caressing over the more-than-stubble-but-less-than-a-shepherd beard. 

“You _love_ it, Magnus. And I’m stressed so, please,  _kindly_ shut up,” He groans, pawing Magnus’ hand away from his face. 

“Sorry,” Magnus sighs, pulling away, resting his head back against the wall. 

“I’m not actually upset. You know _I love you_ , right?” Alec heartens in an undertone voice. 

“ _Really_?” Magnus asks, and Alec blinks at the confusion with concern clear on his features. 

“Yeah, of course, I do. You’re my best friend. And my better half, everyone knows that.” Alec reverts his sky blue eyes away once more, missing the dejected look that is clearly displayed upon the med student's features. 

“What’d you get yourself to drink?” Alec murmurs after a few moments. 

“You should know—“ 

“Iced Caramel Macchiato, with a pump of hazelnut?” And despite the current of pain that had been simmering just moments ago, Magnus can’t help but grin at Alec. 

He slides down from the table, resting to sit on the chair besides Alec. 

“I never asked why you’re awake,” Alec whispers, voice gentle but distracted.

“Cadaver final tomorrow, too anxious to stay asleep,” He manages around a yawn, “Thought I’d come and find you, assumed you weren’t much better and if you were I couldn’t let Doris find you snoring away with your keyboard stuck to your face.” 

“Hey,” Alec declares firmly, “One, I don’t snore, and two, Doris loves me.” 

Magnus chuckles, yawning once more. 

“You tired?” Alec rasps, voice too becoming thick with lassitude. 

“Getting there,” Magnus nods, and when Alec gestures to his shoulder, he quickly lays down, taking the hint. 

“Take a nap, I’ll wake you up when I’m done with my paper.” 

“M’kay,” Magnus hums, closing his eyes as Alec scrolls through his keyboard. 

And if Magnus began to let out the gentle snores that only appear when his dead-tired Alec’s never brings it up. Perhaps Doris came in and tapped Alec on the shoulder when she found them both asleep at six that morning. 

But the way Magnus looked up at Alec once Doris vacated the area, and had been coaxed awake by his best friend’s soothing words had sent the raven-haired boy through a loop. 

“Did you finish?” He incoherently utters, almost immediately.

“Yeah, I fell asleep while I was studying from the textbook,” Alec had said, adjusting his glasses against his face, “Doris just woke me up.” 

“And, did you learn anything?” 

Alec’s bottom lip juts out into a pout, “Yeah.” 

“Why are you pouting?” Magnus says, a poorly masked smirk finding its way to his lips. 

“Doris said I snore,” He sighs. 

“So you admit defeat?” Magnus grins. 

“Non desistas,” Alec begins impishly, “non exieris.”  

“You’re insufferable,” Magnus glowers at him. 

“You love it,” Alec beams. 

_That I do_ , Magnus thinks, _you have no idea._


End file.
